yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Blue-Eyes White Kid
If you want me to reply to any of your comments, I have a set of rules, which are nicely numbered and painted blue. You must follow all of them. Here they are: # No bashing me or anyone else # Sign all posts with three tildes (~~~~) # Don't replace all content with: screw u bewk # Yes, #3 actually happened once # Only say nice words (to see a list of bad words, call me one of 'em) # Dot your 'i's and cross your 't's Now, was that so hard? Abide by those rules and I will reply to your message. My email address is blueeyeswhitekid@hotmail.com. ---- Re: Outstanding Dog Marron and Lightsworn Yeah, I'm surprised they made such a huge fuss over one little card. --Blue (Talk) 20:50, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hey * Not bad. Homework, Friends and Call of Duty have been eating up all of my time and now im trying to figure out the best deck for the new format. I'm between X-Sabers and Machina Gadgets with Machina Fortress becuase its effect is great. Sign in on MSN cause im on so we can chat. 17:55, March 13, 2010 (UTC) * BTW, im on my dad's comp so im not gonna bother signing in. Anything posted on this IP is from me. Me = NYKid:) (Martyn) 17:57, March 13, 2010 (UTC) * Well of course it isnt bad, i came up with it;) I thought it gave the X-Sabers some cool control aspects with Chariot, Murmillo, and the like. Im glad to hear that you have an X-Saber deck. Im thinking of making one. Im either gonna go with that or a Machina deck with Gearframe and Fortress cause Fortress is such a great card. Tell me what you think is best. I personally like X-Sabers cause i like working with their cool combos. I usually like more interesting decks that have cool and useful combos. I also have to say i really like Widesoread Dud and i think that it would work very nicely in your Glad deck. Im thinking of trying it in mine. * I might just be going with Gladiator Beasts actually seeing as i have a deck already and i only need a few more cards like Laquiri, Provin Ground, Rescue Cat, a 2nd Airbellum and a 2nd Forest. I really like Glads too:) I just dont know what to go with cause i know they are all great choices. My only concern is that i cant really get any Emmersblades for my X-Sabers cause i didnt go to the sneak previews seeing as there arent any here and i dont think i will be buying any seeing as they're at $80 a peice everywhere and i cant trade so i dont know if they are worth running otherwise becuase then it loses so muh speed and Saber Slash, Hole, and Emergency Call become less effective:/ Idk if i can just use Garsem but with Emmersblade, he makes most of your X-Sabers more effective:/ * I really dont know what to do but i really need a new competitive deck cause my Zombie Charge isnt much with just one lumina. Her swarms always gave me the game and i cant really win otherwise:/ And with charge at 1, i wont even be able to reliably search her out when i need her at least. Oh and Allure at 1 cut my draw power down to half:/ I was using Shield Warrior instead of Gardna cause it worked just as well cause i always had at least one monster out. You think you could help me out? And we really need to chat sometime cause its painful having to write out everything im thinking and im sure its painful for you to read all this. Sorry about that:) NYKid8295 17:52, March 14, 2010 (UTC) * Yeah, i see what you mean. I might try and get some Emmersblades but i'll have to buy boxes cause now they're at $130 :/ Its such a pain >:/ I was thinking of a Plant Stun deck though cause Cactus Bouncer seemed pretty good to me. Idk what you think but with Tyttanial, Dandylion at 2 now, Wall of Thorns, Lonefire and Black Garden, I think that Bouncer would actually be very nice with Black Garden. It would be an EXTREME control deck. Garden keeps monsters in check, Bouncer stops special summons, Tytannial blocks s/t's and monster effects, Wall of Thorns shuts down attacks (3 Wall of Thorn + 1 Mirror Force = 4 Mirror Force xD). All i would need is Lonefire, a 3rd Garden and Cactus Bouncer:P What do you thihk of the idea? Wanna help me out with a decklist? Hit me up on my talk with your ideas:) NYKid8295 17:37, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Black background and black words I cannot read the f-ing thing on your User Page. So change color please! --FredCat100 02:09, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Well, vote part one, the one with Support and banned cards... There's like just number and dots. --FredCat100 02:16, March 14, 2010 (UTC) just thought you'd like to know how the LS deck you suggested got on, i played a few matches today and it went ok. i found it a little inconsistent but i guess that's just because charge is at one.--Littledj25 18:00, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Decks for Free! Whoops, meant to get Bluedog to archive the page, I'll do that now. I'm really ecstatic about the poll results as well. They do make sense, the poll just asked if the user has a favorable opinion of us, meaning every single user who comes to our page can give us positive feedback. Thanks for staying with Decks for Free! from the beginning. --Tantara (talk) 23:44, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Well, you asked for it, and here you go. 04:32, March 17, 2010 (UTC) J.T-BAG/Darkcounter Oh, that. Well. When I interact with people, they either: A) Immediately hate me and anything that has to do with me. These are generally the people who are most likely to be butt-hurt after interacting with me. OR B) We get along nicely. These kind of people are generally the kind that share one or more of my characteristics. ;) Pass the tea pot, please. *shrug* --Lifisali 00:02, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Substitoad Exactly what you asked for. Can be searched first turn with the help of One for One. Runer5h 19:25, March 30, 2010 (UTC)Runer5h Respite Ehmm, I want to ask Why you change the decklist??Why do you remove the respite???Is that not very good??Daredevil^^ 11:31, March 31, 2010 (UTC) *ok2.. What are you doing if you draw the secutor??I don't know how to do itDaredevil^^ 02:26, April 1, 2010 (UTC) On your Glad deck... I noticed in your Glads deck you have Synchro monsters in your extra deck but you're not running any tuners! Just thought I'd let you know. 05:16, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Decks For Free! I have created a deck for the "arcana force" deck request. Tantara told me to ask you about it and he gave it the Ok. Here it is. Oops I forgot to sign my comment about the Arcana Force deck. Sorry. V_V TwosidedDragon 14:49, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: Gladiator Beast page Try not to repeatedly revert him back either. Start a section on Talk:Gladiator Beasts discussing the two versions, explaining why you think yours should be used. if the rest of the community agree with you and he doesn't have any outstanding arguments against it, he won't have any reason to keep reverting. -- Deltaneos (talk) 11:05, May 11, 2010 (UTC) I Apologize Hey man. I want to apologize for my earlier behavior. I never really thought about Stratos in a GLAD deck. Your right, it was my opinion about it being good in a Prisma-based GB Deck. Once again, I'm sorry :)--Ecdt 20:16, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Decks Hey ive seen some of your work on Decks For Free, and was wondering if you could give me some tips about making decks, ive posted a few of mine on my page, and they tend to wrong after awhile (i realise its me messing up with trying to improve) so was wondering as mentioned if i could get a tip or two tyvm for the tipsLenku 19:21, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Re:Decks for Free! It's done. Sorry I took so long to get around to it. --Blue (Talk) 18:22, June 1, 2010 (UTC) RFP Fairy Deck (Decks for Free) Hi. Thanks for your wonderful work. After taking a good look at what you've come up with, though, I had a question. Don't you think Chaos Sorcerer might be hard to get out? After all, there are only three other Dark attribute cards in the deck (Sangan, Blackwing Gale, and Necroface). Would love your insights. Thanks. --''Kungfu-mama(talk)'' 22:43, June 4, 2010 (UTC) : # Thanks for the tips. Yeah, I'd forgotten that Dimensional Alchemist was a Light attribute until I took another look. Dark Valkyria and/or Mask of Darkness look like the best substitutes. Thanks for the help. --''Kungfu-mama(talk)'' 19:56, June 5, 2010 (UTC) please help my warrior deck I would like you to please look over my deck. It would help me a lot. Itried to make a crossover of Six Samurai and there swarming abilities with the searching capabilities of a Warrior Toolbox and ended up with this; A Six Samurai Toolbox. I think it would do quite well but I wanted it checked before I take it to a Tournament. Adaptdeckplayer 22:48, June 4, 2010 (UTC)adaptdeckplayer Re: Sorry but before you start examining my Six Samurai Deck I made some Minor Tweaks....twice. Here it is woops Forgot to sign Adaptdeckplayer 21:07, June 9, 2010 (UTC)Adaptdeckplayer you still there? Hey do you mind tellin' me if your still working on my Six Samurai deck please? If you are still working on it can you tell me when you might be done with it? Adaptdeckplayer 23:55, June 11, 2010 (UTC)Adaptdeckplayer Thanks I just didn't know if you were still working on it. No sweat Adaptdeckplayer 15:37, June 13, 2010 (UTC)Adaptdeckplayer Waiting.... I'm sorry, but, seriously how much longer do you need to finish one deck it's been nearly two weeks and it's already been 4 days after you said it would be done in 2. Sorry that I'm impatient but it's getting boring waiting on this. Adaptdeckplayer 21:58, June 16, 2010 (UTC)Adaptdeckplayer Thanks! thanks man I won't even spend any money cause i already have these cards! I added and switched them around and it nailed the other decks to the ground at my tournament. Hey if it ain't to much to ask, I'm posting My old Earth deck up on "Decks For Free" and I was wondering if you could look over that one too? Thanks for checkin' my deck! Adaptdeckplayer 00:51, June 20, 2010 (UTC)Adaptdeckplayer Deadline? hey, I was wondering if you could give me a guess on how long this deck might be to finish. No rush Adaptdeckplayer 23:28, June 20, 2010 (UTC)Adaptdeckplayer BTW By the way dude, my rock deck, i wanna keep it strictly rock and wasn't sure if there were any good rock tuners or synchros (hint, hint) remember just rock! Adaptdeckplayer 15:14, June 21, 2010 (UTC)Adaptdeckplayer thanks man the deck looks pretty solid. I'll trade for the cards in a few days I'll let you know how it did thanks. Adaptdeckplayer (talk • ) 23:14, June 25, 2010 (UTC)Adaptdeckplayer this deck rocks! (literally) hey thanks the deck is great! I made a few "homey" touches and it's running as smooth as ever. not to bother you but I added my Machina Build on the decks for free page. (Hint Hint) Thanks again Adaptdeckplayer (talk • ) 00:36, June 29, 2010 (UTC)Adaptdeckplayer Raiga7 I appreciate that you're trying to defend people he's insulting, but please try not to insult him back. In most cases, that ultimately leads to more flaming rather than the user stopping. I know it's hard to stay out when they post personal attacks against you. In cases like that, all anyone should do is ask them to stop and explain why they should without turning it into something personal. -- Deltaneos (talk) 15:44, June 30, 2010 (UTC) From the maker of Absolute Barriers Thanks for being understanding about the Absolute Barriers thing. I kept the theme to be Water Attributed, Hand Advantage, and Field Control only because I've played against Gozen Match users and it ticks me off when they use a card like that. I made Absolute Barriers for the sole purpose of defeating Lightsworn, Darkness, and Zombie decks due to the massive swarming capabilities they have. I like that someone tried to improve Absolute Barriers, though it'd be more easier if people can stick to the theme. I'd hate to see this deck become defeated so easily. Yeah, I've been meaning to do that. I just had to clean up and finish all of my old requests, but I finished that now. Mind helping me archive it?--Akiza Izayoi (talk • ) 23:44, July 1, 2010 (UTC) I'd enjoy being taught how, actually. Thanks.--Akiza Izayoi (talk • ) 23:49, July 1, 2010 (UTC) I believe I screwed up somewhere along the way in the links and such. Would you mind stopping by and fixing it?--Akiza Izayoi (talk • ) 00:49, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, but one more question. My signature isn't linking to my talk page... What would I have to do to change that? Thank you for all of the help, by the way.--Akiza Izayoi (talk • ) 00:56, July 2, 2010 (UTC) How Bad Is It? Hey BEWK how is my Machina doing? Is it bad or good? What's the situation? just checking in to make sure you didn't forget or anything. Thanks again for looking at it! Adaptdeckplayer (talk • ) 17:09, July 2, 2010 (UTC)Adaptdeckplayer My New Machinas Hey dude, i don't know how to put this but, umm, my machinas are worse than before. so I'm gonna take out the Fortress Dragons and in some Overdragons instead. I'm just gonna switch out the Gadgets for more copies of the other Machinas and I am going to pull the Peacekeepers out as well. But thanks for trying! Adaptdeckplayer (talk • ) 23:59, July 3, 2010 (UTC)Adaptdeckplayer Decks for Free! Would you mind watching the Decks for Free! Discussion page for me? It'll be much easier to communicate with you all, that way. Thanks! --Tantara (talk) 10:52, July 4, 2010 (UTC) RE:Signature Thanks for the complement. I got a bit bored, so I've been playing around with a few things; that was one of the things. -Falzar FZ- (talk page|useful stuff) 04:33, July 18, 2010 (UTC) YVD Tournament The tournament will be in about a month! Me and Fallensilence will be working on it, so be ready to join for next time. Also, I've been wanting to talk to you for quite a while; Akiza told me you're good with Archives?---Yugioh DED (talk • ) 01:39, August 13, 2010 (UTC) I would like to archive my old messages I deleted on my Talk Page. Do you think it wouldn't be any trouble to go through my "History"? And finding the last time I had a bunch of messages before I deleted them?---Yugioh DED (talk • ) 01:58, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, only twice. Thank you for taking the time to go all the way back to the first time I deleted my messages, and thank you in advance for archiving everything.---Yugioh DED (talk • ) 02:16, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Man, how do you people do these things with your HTMLs? And yes please.---Yugioh DED (talk • ) 02:25, August 13, 2010 (UTC) I would love that. I've tried before, but the way they told me confused me. It showed me all of these random things, which of course I know is needed for pretty much anything HTML, but I didn't know WHERE to put my signature. It didn't tell me.---Yugioh DED (talk • ) 02:40, August 13, 2010 (UTC) So how do I just get a red background?--- 05:08, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Although do you know why my "talk" link seems to be red itself? Yugioh DED (talk • ) 05:28, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for that. So what website do you go on to know all of those different HTML things? Because there's NO possible way you can remember EVERYTHING in an HTML signature.--- Yugioh DED (talk • ) 05:51, August 13, 2010 (UTC) I think Pato M will need some help Hey BEWK, Pato M is in charge of keeping everything in track before the YVD tournament (who's participating, their YVD usernames, etc.) I think he'll need to be more organized with this. Is there any way you can archive each section; the participants' usernames, etc.? Right now the only thing he has are the people that will be participating, but later on, he'll have to have ALL of the participant's Decklists, as well as their YVD usernames. Could you maybe give him a message telling him that, first of all, I sent you to help him organizing his storage?---Yugioh DED (talk • ) 05:12, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Your comment Yes, you're in the tournament (CONGRATULATIONS!! :D). Two, nobody really needs help, unless you can figure out if there's something needed besides the following: *Yugioh DED:Collecting participants, YVD usernames, decklists (via e-mail), and time zones. (Also will be creating the rules on the Official YVD Tournament Page) *Pato M:The person that Yugioh DED gives everyhing he has collected for later use *Falzar FZ:Creating a table of everything I collect for the Official YVD Tournament Page Yugioh DED (talk • ) 03:56, August 17, 2010 (UTC) RE: No, not yet. I'll contact everyone when Archnomad confirms to me that he is in. I told him about the things he needs to send me because he's knew, so I had to lay the lines on him. And I thought about contacting you to archive my talk page yet again, but I felt I shouldn't, so I did it myself. Is there a short way of archiving? Because I have to create the archive page, go to my talk page, click "Edit this page", copied everything on there, and pasted it on Archive 3.---DED Light((Leaving Me Messages Are Often Left At This Link) 22:09, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Will do. Thank you ^^.---DED Light((Leaving Me Messages Are Often Left At This Link) 22:26, August 22, 2010 (UTC) The YVD Tournament! We have reached 16 players! Therefore, I will need some information from you: *Your Time Zone *Your YVD username *Your decklist via e-mail (my e-mail is, skannr1236@hotmail.com). Also, if you need images for YVD, go to this link. It contains all card images from DREV and below. Click here to get Hamachi. This creates a virtual network and gives you a 'virtual' new IP address. Use this new address to easily connect to someone else using Hamachi. It also gets past any annoying firewalls that prevent you from connecting when doing it the normal way and vice versa. *Note that the downloads are just SUGGESTIONS. You do not have to download anything if you do not want to. The Official YVD Tournament Page will be on the Forum:Duel Terminal page on September 9th. The Tournament starts September 10th. Good luck at the tournament! -DED Light((Leaving Me Messages Are Often Left At This Link) 02:49, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Pick a number From 1-16 to show who's going against who next month. Fallensilence (talk • ) 03:25, August 23, 2010 (UTC) RE: Thanks ^^. Couldn't have done it without Fallensilence's tournament though; would've never gotten the idea. And you can make your decklist a surprise if you want, but I don't really look through the contestant's decks like this --> O_______O, I just open the e-mail, and close it. The decks are only there for of course, suspicion of cheating and organization. And I saw your little paragraph about how you like certain manga and stuff. My favorite manga...well I haven't read that many but I'd have to say Kyo Kara Moah (sorta?., I usually only get manga if the book looks REALLY good or if I need any examples of helping me with my manga. My favorite anime though is Clannad :).---DED Light((Leaving Me Messages Are Often Left At This Link) 04:25, August 24, 2010 (UTC) You're missing out. What's KHM stand for?---DED Light((Leaving Me Messages Are Often Left At This Link) 12:48, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Ah. Well alright then. I hope you do well at the tournament. by the way, there's a slight problem. Okay, so back when I hardly joined this wiki, I wanted to ask people for a duel on Duel Terminal like everybody else. Problem was, whenever I clicked "Save Page", my article seemed to dissapear, like I never typed it. Do you know what the problem is there? Because I don't want that happening when I go to create the Official YVD Tournament Page.---DED Light((Leaving Me Messages Are Often Left At This Link) 12:28, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Being you're not in Arizona already... So you're saying you won't be on at about September 17? That's the deadline to do your Match (starting on September 10th of course).Yugioh DED((Leaving Me Messages Are Often Left Here) 01:44, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Oh cool. it starts on the 10th. It ends at the end of the 17th. The 18 is the new round. So do what you can ;) Yugioh DED((Leaving Me Messages Are Often Left Here) 15:03, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: Of course.Yugioh DED((Leaving Me Messages Are Often Left Here) 22:17, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Megadeth's Comments So you're my opponent,eh? Well I look forward to the match. However, I'd like to know when you're available for that match. I have a feeling I'm going to lose and just want to get it over with. So,err,just gimme a day and time and I'll try to be there. Megadeth9887 (talk • ) 23:19, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Cyber dragon hey man, i have this completed cyberdragon deck and i was wondering if i could get some help on it... i hoped with the advancements it could be tier 1 but im not sure... here it is, it runs smothly and ive playtested it alot. it does well with most decks, totally kills blackwings, but has a hard time with xsabers, ls variants and overall its consistancy, help me out please. Monsters: 19 3x Cyber Dragon 3x Zwei 1x Proto 3x Valley 1x Eltanin 2x Honest 2x Shining angel 2x light hex sealed fusion 1x prime material dragon 1x gorz Spells: 15 1x Future Fusion 1x Overload Fusion 1x Limiter 2x Power Bond 1x Giant trunade 2x Mystical Space typhoon 1x my body as a shield 1x book of moon 2x evolution burst 1x monster reincarnation 1x monster reborn 1x dark hole Traps: 6 1x Mirror force 1x Solemn Judgment 1x Torrental Tribute 2x Bottomless trap hole 1x Beckoning light Extra: 8 3x twin 2x end 2x chimera over 2x fortress sorry im not sure how to make it like a grid like yours... also what can i take out, do i need 1 more proto? (talk) 07:05, September 12, 2010 (UTC)sportsdude95 Actually, I live in Cali too so it will be perfect. However, I only have time for r1 . Name's Megadeth. Imma host. This good with you? Megadeth9887 (talk • ) 02:19, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Err, I have to do something nao. But I'm good for a duel at around 9 if you're not asleep by then. Megadeth9887 (talk • ) 02:27, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Imma have to call in early today. My parents are anal about bedtime >.>. And tomorrow I'm sure to be bombarded with homework. I'll PM you or something at around 6. Night.(BTW,sorry for the mix-up.) Megadeth9887 (talk • ) 04:38, September 15, 2010 (UTC) YVD Tournament Warning You have not completed your Match against your opponent and have submitted the result here yet. A litle reminder that the deadline to complete said Match is September 17, two days from now.|''DED''((Leaving Me Messages Are Often Left Here) 06:01, September 15, 2010 (UTC) I'm ready. IRC wasn't letting me in so yeah... Once again I will host unless you want to. Megadeth9887 (talk • ) 00:17, September 16, 2010 (UTC) I was and still am doing homework but it can wait for this super awesome duel! Tell me when >:D Megadeth9887 (talk • ) 02:12, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Ready. I am host just to let you know. Megadeth9887 (talk • ) 02:37, September 16, 2010 (UTC) RE: YVD Tournament I can't wait either; assuming you're not using Gladiator Beasts xD Although, if you are playing GBs, I haven't played against a GB deck with this deck, so I'm not sure how it'd go. -Falzar FZ- (talk page|useful stuff) 07:24, September 16, 2010 (UTC) : Sorry, I'll be busy till... (we'll use your time zone when discussing times) Saturday night; so until then, I won't be on much. -Falzar FZ- (talk page|useful stuff) 05:27, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :: When you can duel send me a message, I'll be online for most of today. -Falzar FZ- (talk page|useful stuff) 22:50, September 18, 2010 (UTC) ::: Ok, can we discuss how we connect here? -Falzar FZ- (talk page|useful stuff) 00:10, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Megadeth's Comments There I confirmed it. And if you lose this tourney I will flip >.>. I didn't lose for nothing :3 Megadeth9887 (talk • ) 23:10, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Err, I realized we discussed this yesterday :/. But still, you have my support. Megadeth9887 (talk • ) 03:32, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Can I please duel you? Hello BEWK. My name is User:002517 of the YuGiOh Wikia. I would like to duel you using the Duel Terminal services this Wkia provides. I have trouble logging onto the IRC Channel. I would love to see your deck in action. Thankyou. A duel today would be best! --From User: 002517!! (talk • ) 02:45, September 20, 2010 (UTC) So... We miss you on Decks for Free!... You took a request and never finished it, want me to get it for you? --Tantara (talk) 01:15, September 22, 2010 (UTC) * Thanks, and I understand.. We all have lives on top of this site haha. Anyways, thanks for getting back to it! --Tantara (talk) 00:47, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: I used my Batterysworns. As stated, I needed to make edits that I coldn't submit (due to the due date). Although, even with my upgraded deck, I couldn't beat Pato. It's not like it was a surprise though; many decks would lose to his deck (I can't tell you his deck).|''DED''((Leaving Me Messages Are Often Left Here) 04:19, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :Why ask?|''DED''((Leaving Me Messages Are Often Left Here) 04:00, September 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah. When/If there's a 3rd YVD tournament, I might not join. Wouldn't be too great having the tracker of the YVD Tournament play in the tournament as well, you know?|''DED''((Leaving Me Messages Are Often Left Here) 04:23, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Also, I would like your opinion. Do you think anti-meta should be excluded from the next tournament? It's pretty much domitating this one too much..|''DED''((Leaving Me Messages Are Often Left Here) 04:43, September 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::Also, you shouldn't have worried about getting hate from other users by using a Gladiator Beast deck. In the next tournament, it will be enforced that anyone who talks smack about a user or deck will be disqualified AND will not be participating in the next tournament.|''DED''((Leaving Me Messages Are Often Left Here) 21:43, September 25, 2010 (UTC) ... NO!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well, I can assume you tried your hardest. And that is all that matters to me at this point. But YVD 3 is where I hope to meet you. At the finals of course. Well, since you lost, we can become like sparring partners on YVD if you want. Megadeth9887 (talk • ) 02:41, September 24, 2010 (UTC) OK, we can start tomorrow. If you use any instant messaging programs outside of IRC, say MSN, that would also be a tad nice and convenient. Megadeth9887 (talk • ) 02:50, September 24, 2010 (UTC) You should receive an invitation shortly. Megadeth9887 (talk • ) 03:39, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Thankyou very much * Thankyou BEWK. I'll be looking foward to a duel. When you would like a request for a duel, please give an early reminder of when you would like a duel to commence. Thankyou! --From User: 002517!! (talk • ) 05:40, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Have a look! * Hello BEWK. I've recently constructed some new decks and I would like many visitors to come to my User:002517 Page and have a say about these decks. I would like some opinions on how well I've built these decks and how I can improve. Thankyou! --From User: 002517!! (talk • ) 07:50, September 26, 2010 (UTC) YVD Tournament : Yea, I'm already preparing another deck where people won't be prepared for xD -Falzar FZ- (talk page|useful stuff) 05:41, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Our match well, I'd have time tomorrow (Friday) the whole day. That means, it is sure that I am prepared by 12pm (my time) at the latest. Just let me know in which chat I could reach you to get in contact. If you can't tomorrow then please state a time/day when you can. Please note, that it might get difficult during the week, see my latest entry in the tournament2 page. -dest- (talk • ) 22:44, September 30, 2010 (UTC) oh sorry, I mixed up the talk pages... happens when surfing in multiple windows^^ -dest- (talk • ) 22:59, September 30, 2010 (UTC) ... Hey dude, you used to work for decks for free right? Megadeth9887 (talk • ) 02:12, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Err, oh yeah, I forgot. Well, never mind. Megadeth9887 (talk • ) 00:37, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Super poly Ban I'm flattered. But hey, don't let some scrub like raiga get to you, the more you hate, the more the trolls win. Honestly he ruins any forum he enters :( P.S. Super Poly rules XD --Helix-king (talk • ) 18:31, October 22, 2010 (UTC) I lol at our opinions! XD --Helix-king (talk • ) 01:09, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Your edit It's no problem. ^^ Thanks.|''DED''(Leaving Me Messages Are Often Left Here) 17:29, October 27, 2010 (UTC) :* By the way, when you have the time, can you Archive my Talk?|''DED''(Leaving Me Messages Are Often Left Here) 17:30, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Happy Halloween! Are you giving candy or getting it? Because both are awesome at the same time! Fallensilence (talk • ) 15:08, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Watch your mouth kiddo because I eat candy! Well anyways happy halloween! Fallensilence (talk • ) 23:16, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Yeah next thing you are going to tell me is that to not keep my mirrors at high places......psh. Fallensilence (talk • ) 23:24, October 31, 2010 (UTC) my gb's Hi again BEWK I was just wondering if you could look over my gladiator beast deck again. I made a few different changes and I think its running a lot faster I just wanted to get your opinion is all thanks. --Slipknot563 (talk • ) 22:26, November 5, 2010 (UTC)